Her Everything
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: Signless begins to doubt his influence, and Disciple offers clearing advice. Fluffy fluff fluff. R&R!


_Woot! Wrote this in like an hour! Haha. I was inspired by this picture I found of my OTP, Signless and Disciple, on google of them sitting in the rain, covered by Signless's cloak. Just look up "Sufferer and Disciple" and you'll find it in Google Images instantly! Anywho, enjoy the fluffy fluff fluff. :33_

Disciple woke to the sound of pitter-pattering on the roof of the small tent. Looking up, she saw that rain had soaked through the cloth, and was dribbling onto the soft blankets that held her and the other troll close. The other troll. Wait a minute…

Disciple padded around behind her to find no other troll. Where was her Signless?

She remembered laying down with him, talking for hours… falling to sleep, the Signless spooned against her back, holding her so close she could feel his steady heartbeat.

And now he was gone.

The green blood sat up and looked around. Psionic was sleeping in his own tent, as was Dolorosa. She decided that the rain couldn't be that bad and walk-crawled out of the restricted tent. She couldn't have been more wrong. It was practically pouring.

Disciple thought about going back inside to get the blanket, but she caught a glimpse of her Signless and started towards him without another thought.

He was wrapped up in his deep grayish-brown cloak, sitting in the tall wet grass of the hillside, just a few feet from where the ground began to incline. He appeared to be looking out into the mountains. It was post-dawn, the bright sun rising slowly over the monstrous rocks.

Disciple managed to sneak up on him, her experience as a huntress coming in handy, and half grabbed, half pounced on his back.

Signless gave a small gasp and turned, his expression alert, before softening to a more content look.

"Disciple," he breathed, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," she returned, sitting next to her matesprite, "Until I became very cold for lack of another being." She smiled.

Signless mirrored the smile and looked back towards the mountains. "I just needed to think…"  
>"Contemplative, are we?"<p>

"I just…" he trailed off.

Disciple sat next to Signless, leaning up against him a bit. "Yes?" The cold made her shiver a bit.

Signless noticed this immediately, and pulled his moist cloak from his shoulder and wrapped his Disciple in it. The green blood pulled some of the cloak over her horns, the thick cloth now acting as a tent for her poofy black hair.

She snuggled up against her Signless as he wrapped an arm around her.

"You don't have to be out here," he almost whispered, "We'll both catch a cold."

"But I want to be," she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Now what are you out here for? Thinking?"

He gave a weak nod. "I'm… just not really sure anymore… every time I give a speech, I see my people's eyes light up in hope, and… and trust, but there is still blood being spilled. Those wretched Indigo bloods still have fights to the death, Cerise bloods running a muck, professing their royalty… Don't get me started on the Violet bloods…"

"Signless, I wish you wouldn't doubt yourself… the influence you really have."

"What influence?" he said, his voice becoming agitated, "Aside from you, my mother, and morail, nothing seems to be changing."

"That's because you're only looking to the dark side of it," Disciple purred, "Yes, there is still work to be done, but why not look back on what you have changed? The hearts of people in towns. Haven't you heard? A Teal blood is spreading your word like wild fire. A Rust blood as well. Every time a word drops out of your mouth, someone, at least one troll, stops to listen. Trolls know who you are, and what your goal is… and I don't ever want you to lose sight of that."

Signless was silent for a little while, looking out to the mountains, small streams of water falling down his face. He was so perfect in Disciple's eyes. Not in looks (even though those were rather exceptional) but in heart.

In spirit.

Disciple doubted there would ever be an Alternian word invented to express her love for him. She knew he loved her too… it was a bond that couldn't be broken, she could feel it. Looking up into those bright crimson eyes sent shivers down her spine and a pleasant warmth into her heart. Recording his teachings was her life's passion, and she would do it until the day she died.

Finally her Signless took in a deep breath, and looked down to her. "I love you."

Disciple gave a soft, kind smile. "I love you, too."

He leaned down, a little awkwardly considering their positions with the cloak and all, and kissed her full light green tinted lips. Disciple exhaled, pushing closer to him.

They sat there for a few seconds, trading light kisses with damp lips.

Disciple broke the kisses and nuzzled her matesprite's neck. "Have you seen the light?"

"Thanks to you, my love," he kissed her damp forehead.

"We should probably go back inside…"

Disciple pulled back a bit and looked out to the mountains. The bright sun was shrouded by deep grey clouds which didn't show any sign of letting up.

"A little while longer." She shut her eyes, taking in the clean air. The smell of rain was so beautiful; it wiped the air of its former scents and illuminating the natural smell of the grass, dirt, trees, and plants.

She could feel Signless's eyes on her, looking on her with adoration, with just a hint of confusion as to why she would want to stay out in the cold rain.

Signless was her reason.

Signless was her everything.


End file.
